


Facts (in three acts)

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firmly set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts (in three acts)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on March 3rd, 2010.

**Act o1. - The Bike**

 

Reita has always been a stickler for quality.

However, when Aoi asks what kind of a motorbike he should buy, Reita skimms through a shop´s catalogue only very briefly, doesn´t care about any special qualities (even though, he still goes for the coolest bike and the one which is the most reliable, but 4 hours spent over one catalogue are just not his usual 6) and only chooses the bike, which can be delivered to Aoi in the shortest time period.

When Aoi takes the bike home, he loves it at first, then curses Reita when he finds out that a new model of the same brand is being produced for less money (hey, but it takes more than a month for it to be shipped to Japan).

Well, Reita only smiles, but he won´t ever admit that he only wanted to ride his own bike with Aoi _as soon as possible._

 

 **Act o2. - The Bass**

 

Reita has always been very strict about lending his own things to other people.

It´s never depended upon the person. A stranger or a friend, all the same. As mostly Reita just never gets anything back. Or when he does, it´s far from the condition in which he saw the particular thing last time. All CDs come back scratched from Uruha. Kai´s never returned his silver bracelet, which he borrowed for his last date (even though Kai claims it´s on his night table); subconsciously Reita knows that he will never see it again. And last year when Ruki ridiculously asked for his parrot, claiming his new girlfriend liked birds, Reita´s bird never survived the vocalist´s dog.

Only when Aoi mentions he would like to take up a bass, Reita discreetly positions his own one closer to Aoi´s guitar. And when the guitarist finally requests for it, Reita only nods eagerly and offers he can teach him too.

 

 **Act o3. - The Birthday**

 

Reita has always cared for his _friends_ the most.

He tries to be supportive, not to argue, he likes to make them happy, he never forgets any anniversary or their birthday.

So he drinks with Ruki when his girlfriend breaks his heart (even though, Reita is always finished off first, lying on the table, since he just cannot take alcohol, but it´s always been a good method to make the other stop thinking about his ruined love life). He also never even tries to contradict Kai on their band meetings and the drummer appreciate his efforts the most. And Uruha lately wins all their games, because for Reita seeing his shining face is kind of priceless anyway.

But these things have never been something Reita gives a thought about, he is just natural.

What definitely can´t be called natural is sitting on his bottom all day long, checking his wrist watch every 3 minutes, knowing all along he just makes time go slower. Because even though he knows that his blog service updates his page every 5 minutes starting on the full hour, and that he would be on time with his wishes even without trying (as usual), he just can´t help it. It´s 14 seconds till midnight and Reita clicks a post button.

Since, hey, after all Aoi is _Aoi and _Aoi_ is _not just a friend.__


End file.
